Claude Tanner
Claude Tanner (c. 1972-1991) is a former student of Degrassi High School, and had a big effect on Degrassi's timeline, even though he didn't appear very frequently. He was in a relationship with Caitlin Ryan, but his need to make things right and fair destroyed the relationship when he asked her to help him vandalize a nuke factory, but then, as the security guard tried to catch them, Claude left her. This ended the relationship, and her frequent rejection made him more and more depressed, among other things, and he committed suicide in the washroom, only to be found by Archie Simpson. He was portrayed by David Armin-Parcells. Character History Degrassi: Season 4 and Season 5 (High School Years) Claude meets Caitlin in the first episode of Degrassi High. After the hallway brawl between Erica and Liz, Caitlin breaks up with Joey to be with Claude. They start a relationship, but this causes Joey and Caitlin to fight and bicker. After Claude convinces Caitlin into vandalizing a factory, he leaves her to get caught by the police. He then refuses to go with her to her court date, so she breaks up with him, and hits him. In the next season, Claude continues to pursue Caitlin, but she does not want to go out with him anymore. This was the final straw for Claude. School Shooting (Suicide) In Showtime (1), Claude brought a gun to Degrassi High, when Caitlin refuses to go out with him for the final time. He takes the gun into the boys' bathroom and shoots himself. The fatal gunshot can be heard in Mr. Walfish's class after Alexa makes a comment about a lecture they were talking about. Snake then asks if he could go to the bathroom. He is excused, and is the one that finds Claude dead. According to Snake, only part of Claude's face was there, indicating that Claude must have shot himself in the head. Snake runs and tells Mr. Raditch, and the police are called. The entire school is informed later that day, and school is let out early. Caitlin tells Maya Goldberg that she is not planning to go to his funeral, and when she goes home, she finds flowers that were sent by Claude. He basically says that he hopes that she could forgive him for what he has done. This gesture disturbs Caitlin as the two had once been a couple, but eventually brings Joey Jeremiah and Caitlin closer together. Degrassi (Mentioned) In Ray of Light (2), Mr. Simpson mentions Claude, though not by name. Mr. Simpson says to Eli, "You know, we have a lot more in common than you think...When I was about your age, I found the body of a classmate who committed suicide." Memorable Quotes *Claude: "Caitlin, listen. Do you know Jean-Luc Godard?" Caitlin: "Uh, no. Does he go to Degrassi?" Claude: "Not quite. He's a French film director." - Dream On *Caitlin: "I hate when you do that." Claude: "That's why I do it." - Everybody Wants Something. *Scott: "Hurry up, man. You're gonna be late for class." Claude: "I'm not going to any more classes, what has this place ever done for me?" Scott: "You're gonna get in trouble." Claude: "No, I won't...." (last line) - Showtime (1). Trivia *Claude is the first of seven characters to get shot. The other six were Jimmy, Rick, Sean, Spinner, Damon and Adam. He and Rick are the only ones to die of their gunshot wounds. *After John Wheeler and Helen Wheeler, his was the third of ten deaths in Degrassi history, to be followed by Dr. Manning, Rick, J.T., Anson, Cam, Paula, and Adam. *Claude Tanner was the first in the Degrassi Franchise to commit suicide. The second was Campbell Saunders. *He was also the first character to be shot with his own gun. The second was Rick Murray. *Claude was the first character to bring a gun to school. The second was Rick, the third K.C., the fourth Eli, the fifth Vince and the sixth Hunter. *Claude is one of the many characters to have issues with his father. *He had only been in one relationship before his death. *Claude was one of twelve male characters to grow and wear his long hair. The other eleven were. **Clutch. **Rick Murray. **Marco Del Rossi. **Dylan Michalchuk. **Spinner Mason. **Sean Cameron. **Johnny DiMarco. **Bruce the Moose. **Blue Chessex. **Hunter Hollingsworth **Oliver *He is the only student to die while attending Degrassi High School. *Joey often deliberately mispronounced Claude's name to annoy Caitlin. *He was a fan of the films of Jean-Luc Godard and Ingmar Bergman. Relationships *Caitlin Ryan **Start Up: Everybody Wants Something (DH 105) **Break Up: All in a Good Cause (DH 111) ***Reason: Claude leaves Caitlin hanging after a protest. Category:DH Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Dead Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:DH Teens Category:Suicide